l'amour est un complot
by cellulose
Summary: Désespéré de l'attitude de Holmes envers Mary, Watson fait appel à la seule personne qui puisse l'influencer. On se demande bien qui...


La jeune femme attendit que le portier lui ouvre, puis s'avança dans le restaurant. Elle balaya la salle de son regard bleu, en accrocha quelques uns, puis aperçu enfin celui qu'elle cherchait et par qui elle avait été conviée à venir jusqu'ici. Elle laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et s'approcha de lui d'un pas sûr et gracieux. L'homme était dos à elle, la tête découverte, la colonne vertébrale trop droite pour être décontracté. Son message ne lui avait rien dit quant à l'objet de leur entrevue, mais elle devinait le fond si elle en ignorait la forme. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Et elle admettait bien qu'il ne pouvait qu'être tendu, vu combien cela lui tenait à cœur…

Bref, sur ces délibérations, Adler arriva à cette table en même temps que quelques regards insistants, indéniablement masculins, son convive ne l'ayant toujours pas remarquée. Choisissant la chaise à sa droite, elle la tira vers elle, provoquant un léger sursaut de l'homme qui l'attendait.

- Ah, Miss Adler. Ponctuelle et ravissante, comme toujours, constata-t-il en se levant avant de porter à ses lèvres la main gantée qu'elle lui tendait.

- C'est donc vous qui étiez en avance, docteur Watson, devina-t-elle. Merci du compliment ; Je vois que vous êtes toujours bien plus charmant et délicat que l'homme des cavernes dont vous souhaitez m'entretenir…

Elle arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard entendu accompagné d'un sourire malicieux.

- Vous avez raison sur les deux points ; C'est bien de lui que j'ai à vous parler, soupira Watson, exaspéré par le sujet même sur lequel portait la conversation, bien qu'il fût absent. Et il est toujours aussi pathologiquement dérangeant… Et dérangé…

- Très bien, je vous écoute, s'amusa Adler. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

Watson se rassit, imitant Irène, bien qu'elle seule adopta une posture désinvolte et décontractée.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je vais d'ici peu quitter Baker Street pour m'installer avec ma fiancée…

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, s'anima la jeune femme, se redressant, enthousiaste. Je voulais justement vous féliciter ! J'espère être présente au mariage…

- Miss Adler, la cause est entendue voyons… Mais reprenons si vous voulez bien. Donc ma fiancée, Mary est une jeune femme tout-à-fait charmante et aimable, mais comme vous vous en doutez…

- Ca ne lui plait pas à _lui_..., acheva Adler.

- Exactement. Pour être franc, malgré toute mon affection pour lui, il est… réellement odieux avec elle, il cherche par touts les moyens à l'éloigner de moi, et je crains que cela freine l'avancement de notre relation, avoua-t-il dans un regard empli d'inquiétude et de chagrin.

Et Adler comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, connaissant bien son sujet. Elle entrevoyait même déjà la requête de Watson.

- Je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir. Mais pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée docteur, déclara-t-elle embarrassée. Vous savez, la nature de notre relation est…

- Exactement telle que je la devine, répliqua-t-il, ferme et implorant à la fois. Irène, vous savez que si je m'adresse à vous, c'est que je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Je ne peux les laisser se sauter constamment à la gorge. Et je ne peux ni ne veux non plus décider de renoncer à l'un pour choisir de garder l'autre. Ils me sont tout aussi précieux l'un que l'autre. Vous savez, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici par hasard. Il y a quelques semaines, juste après l'arrestation de Lord Blackhood, Mary et moi l'avions rejoint à cette même table, car elle m'avait pressé de les présenter et que j'avais finalement réussi à l'en convaincre. Il était assis à votre place.

Adler déglutit en cillant, refusant de laisser la parcourir le frisson qui la menaçait.

- A mon grand regret ils ont entamé une discussion pour le moins animée. Et vous voulez savoir comment elle s'est terminée ?

- Oh je crains le pire, se lamenta la jeune femme, le coude appuyé au coin de la table, une main sur la tempe.

- Elle lui a jeté son verre de vin à la figure, révéla Watson d'un regard perçant.

- Oh seigneur… Gémis-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Mary, si calme et raisonnée s'est sentie obligée d'en arriver à cette extrémité pour le faire taire…

- Oui, je sais comment il est…

- Irène. Je vous en pris. Rendez-moi ce service. J'ai peur que si les choses continuent sur cette lancée, il parvienne à ses fins, que Mary renonce et me quitte… Et que je lui veuille pour le reste de mon existence.

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus qui la suppliaient et la pétrifiaient. Elle soupira et posa une main sur son épaule. Vu comme ça, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Watson et voyait bien dans ses iris qui ne pouvaient mentir, que non seulement ses craintes étaient sincères, mais pires, étaient aussi fondées. Se sentait-elle- réellement le courage et la lâcheté de laisser ces deux frères s'entre-déchirer et se haïr sans lever le petit doigt ? Pourrait-elle prétendre tenir à eux lorsque le lien se serait définitivement rompu et qu'elle n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?

Et puis elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle-même, à défaut de l'être avec qui que ce fut d'autre ; elle n'était pas si révulsée que cela à l'ide de rendre ce service à Watson. Elle en mourait d'envie même…

- Watson, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire avec lui ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, contra-t-il du tac-au-tac. Et je ne vous demande même pas de le laisser entendre quoi que soit au sujet de Mary et moi, vous aurez juste à…

- Oui, bon, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais…

Elle regarda une dernière fois Watson en biais, qui lui, la dévisagea toujours. Vaincue, elle leva enfin les yeux au ciel avant d'abdiquer.

- D'accord !

- C'est vrai ? Vous acceptez vraiment ? S'étonna Watson, apparemment surpris d'avoir gagné.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Vous êtes mon ami et il est… nul ne sait ce qu'il est, mais je vous dois bien ça, il me semble.

- Oh merci, Irène ! Se réjouit-il, soulagé, en se laissant aller contre son dossier. Merci infiniment !

- Ne vous emballez pas trop vite ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne promets rien.

- Oh je vous en pris, vous allez le tenir entre vos griffes à l'instant où il vous verra !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ca…

- Comme si vous aviez des scrupules en ce qui le concerne…

- Et bien figurez-vous que oui ! Et je vous en veux aussi de vous servir de mon influence sur lui pour détourner son attention de Mary et vous.

Elle remua la tête en soupirant avant de se lever.

- Bien sans aller jusqu'à dire que ce rendez-vous me fut agréable, il fut intéressant et traître à la fois.

- Miss Adler…

- Jouer avec lui et ses sentiments, dans le seul but de faire diversion, vraiment c'est… monstrueux et génial à la fois, et je me demande lequel de vous deux à l'esprit le plus tordu et le plus machiavélique.

- Miss Adler, ne me faites pas croire que la perspective de le laisser vous… choyer vous est si désagréable…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, aussi en colère contre Watson que contre elle-même et fit volte face, sans même dire au revoir, s'éloignant d'un pas vif, pressée de partir et pressée d'arriver, sous le regard perçant et satisfait du médecin diabolique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendait Baker Street. Sonnant la cloche du 221, elle attendit que la logeuse vienne lui ouvrir : pas question de crocheter une serrure en plein jour et dans une rue bondée. Ce qui lui fit songer qu'elle devrait lui dérober une clef pour la prochaine fois. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mrs. Hudson, avec son air de déterrée de la veille. Cependant, Adler lui offrit un sourire radieux chargé d'une hypocrisie sans limite.

- Ah, Miss Adler ! Quel plaisir ! Entrez, entrez…

La dépassant, la jeune femme songea qu'elle n'était pas la seule hypocrite sur ce palier. Attrapant un pant de sa robe, elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient du premier étage, la main agrippée à la balustrade. Elle avait toujours du mal à monter les escaliers à cause de ce fichu corsage (pas qu'elle était plus à l'aise en pantalon et bottes, mais…). Songeant que plus vite elle arriverait à bon port, plus vite elle l'enlèverait, puisque c'était pour cela qu'elle était venue, elle se hâta autant qu'elle le pu.

Comme elle si attendait, la serrure n'était pas verrouillée et elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. De toute façon il avait sûrement reconnu ses pas, son parfum ou quelque autre indice qui aurait permis à son cerveau malade de deviner qui elle était.

Mais à sa surprise, la pièce désordonnée et mal éclairée était vide. Ormis bien sûr le résidu de chien qui dormait près de la grille de la cheminée. Adler eut un sourire en s'apercevant qu'il avait une teinte bleutée… Elle ramassa l'archer de son violon abandonné par terre et le déposa près de l'instrument, sur une table de bois sombre gravée d'inscriptions en arabe. Elle enleva son manteau, ouvrit la fenêtre, l'histoire de laisser s'évaporer les odeurs de bon whisky et de tabac froid, se retourna et chercha des yeux ce qu'elle considérait comme l'objet le plus hideux du monde, car bien qu'elle ait voyagé, elle n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi affreuse que celle-ci. Mais lorsqu'elle le remarqua abandonné sur le divan, elle se précipita dessus pour s'en emparer et le porter à son visage. Elle respira alors avec avidité l'odeur que cet immonde peignoir avait le privilège de renfermer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était encore chaud. Et ce parfum n'en était que plus vivace. Son parfum. Le cœur de la voleuse battit un peu plus fort que de raison, mais se calma vite lorsqu'elle réalisa que si cette horreur était toujours chaude, non seulement il venait de sortir (et pas forcément par la porte d'ailleurs), mais en plus elle ne l'avait raté que de quelques insignifiantes secondes. Et bien sûr, il en avait probablement pour plusieurs heures. « Ou même plusieurs jours !... » s'affola-t-elle. En effet, avec lui on ne savait jamais où il était, quand il aurait terminé et _ce_ qu'il terminait. C'était affreusement dérangeant et Adler ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse lui dire qu'à ce jeu là elle était bien pire que lui. Il n'y avait pas plus fiable qu'elle !

Enfin bon. Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre… Pendant quelques minutes, elle fouilla dans ses affaires, l'histoire de passer le temps, mais surtout pour voir si elle avait une remplaçante. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée (pensant qu'aucune femme saine d'esprit ne pouvait supporter un homme tel que lui), elle se pencha sur ses livrets de notes, dans lesquels il gribouillait ses indice, ses idées de pistes, ses suspects, ses innocents qu'il ne pensait pas impliqués, mais voulait absolument embêter… Elle s'assit sur le même divan d'où elle avait pris le peignoir pour les lire. Elle s'y plongea, fascinée par cette formulation de ses raisonnements. Peut-être grâce à cela, le mystère recouvrant son esprit se dissoudrait un peu… Mais elle passa la majorité du temps à essayer de déchiffrer ses pattes de mouches. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle y parvenait à grand renfort de déduction (il aurait été fier d'elle), elle souriait doucement et se surprenait à passer ses doigts fins sur les mots effacés, où lui-même avait passé les siens avant que l'encre ait séché.

Elle usa ainsi trois carnets entiers, attendant toujours son retour. La lumière froide de ce jour pluvieux déclina lentement et elle alluma une lampe à huile. La fraîcheur de la nuit londonienne entra et elle ferma la fenêtre. Pour ne pas admettre qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle réaccorda les cordes du violon, comme il lui avait appris à le faire, et s'amusa à jouer une violente fausse note, rien que pour voir le chien sursauter dans son sommeil.

Ella cassa des noix (par quel étrange miracle en avait-il toujours des kilos ?), se fit du thé qu'elle ne termina pas, choisit un livre au hasard qu'elle lut jusqu'à la moitié, puis assaillie par le sommeil, retourna sur le divan, molle et désespérée de porter toujours cette robe qu'elle avait pourtant prévu d'enlever dès qu'il se serait jeté sur elle lorsqu'elle aurait fait son entrée.

Le peignoir toujours contre elle, elle laissa reposer sa tête sur un coussin moelleux et ferma les yeux, juste quelques secondes, cette immortelle odeur emplissant son nez. Elle soupira, refusant de se laisser vaincre par Morphée, quelque peu rancunière de devoir l'attendre si longtemps, elle qui avait toujours tout faispour ne pas avoir à jouer le rôle de la gentille femme au foyer languissant du retour de son petit mari…

Toute la pièce n'était éclairée que par la lampe à huile qu'elle avait allumé un peu plus tôt et au pied de son lit involontaire trônaient ses souliers qu'elle avait délaissé, recroquevillant ses jambes sous son jupon.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, comme cela doit se passer, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée, à défaut de tomber dans les siens, renonçant à ses plans d'accueil ironique et sarcastique.

Mais elle ignorait que c'était précisément comme cela qu'il allait apprécier de la revoir.

Ainsi, il rentra enfin quelques heures plus tard, la lourde pendule au mur indiquant minuit passé. Il était un peu fatigué, mais pas suffisamment pour renoncer à rendre folle Mrs. Hudson avec son violon. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut attaqué par un parfum féminin, LE parfum féminin par excellence, que ne portait que LA femme. Immédiatement, il songea qu'elle était venue ici pendant qu'il était dehors, à remonter les pistes et à tenter de ruiner le couple de Watson, et il la maudit ardemment, car elle lui avait à coup sûr dérobé quelque chose.

Mais il comprit qu'elle n'était pas repartie à la seconde où il aperçu la faible lumière qui peinait à éclairer à un mètre autour d'elle.

Se débarrassant de son manteau (qu'il envoya voltigé quelque part), il s'approcha de la petite flamme déclinante et la vit. Comme une apparition diaboliquement divine. Elle était là, enveloppée de sommeil.

Il s'assura qu'elle était solidement assoupie et vu la fraîcheur de la pièce, ralluma le feu de la cheminée avant de s'accorder le plaisir de la regarder. Elle ne devait pas avoir froid. Il poussa le chien inerte du pied et distingua des éclats de noix répandus dans l'âtre et sourit. Sachant que son grand plaisir était d'en broyer les coquilles, il en gardait toujours des quantités au cas où elle arriverait à l'improviste…

Lorsque le feu lui parut suffisamment grand, il se tourna enfin vers le divan, occupé de la plus belle des manières. Il souffla sur la flamme de la lampe et s'accroupit devant son visage serein, dont il dut dégager un pant de son peignoir pour le voir en entier. Mais la jeune femme s'y agrippait comme une possédée, faisant sourire Holmes. Sa main toujours prise dans le tissu usé, il caressa la sienne, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Ses yeux toujours obnubilé par ce visage parfait, il songea que quelques fois, en de trop rares occasions, certaines vipères pouvaient sembler inoffensives. Sa seconde main vint écarter une mèche de cheveux bouclés qui pendait devant ses yeux. Il passa le plat de son index sur sa tempe, puis sa joue, puis sa bouche, le regard beaucoup moins suspicieux et sur ses gardes que d'habitude. Il senti alors les lèvres entrouvertes d'Adler se resserrer autour de son doigt, comme si elle l'avait reconnu même à travers la barrière qui les séparait et avait voulu l'embrasser. A moins qu'elle ne fut en train de rêver de lui.

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Holmes, son cœur percuta violemment sa poitrine et quelque chose s'agita en lui, comme une plume qui le chatouillait de l'intérieure.

Ne bougeant pas ses mains, il avança son visage du sien et posa la tête sur l'oreiller, emplissant lui aussi ses poumons de son odeur, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il avait beau avoir une excellente mémoire sensorielle, ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler d'elle n'était qu'une copie blême de ce qu'elle était. La senteur de sa chevelure, la douceur de sa peau pâle, le son de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux, le goût de sa bouche… Tout cela était une explosion qui emportait tout sur son passage. Une tempête qui disséminait un peu partout les débris du cœur de Holmes. Et lui n'avait de cesse que de ramasser tous les éclats et de se rafistoler en attendant qu'elle revienne et détruise tout à nouveau. Car si c'était elle qui lui causait cette douleur, il ne demandait qu'à souffrir.

Il posa ses lèvres contre son front, heureux de la savoir ici et pas on ne sait où, à courir le monde et à ce mettre en danger pour un autre joyau. Et puis il ne supportait pas de la savoir ailleurs que sous ses yeux, sous ceux des autres hommes, ailleurs que dans ses bras, ou pire, dans d'autres qui n'étaient pas les siens. Car jamais son cœur ne vivait tant que lorsqu'elle était en sa possession, même si c'était pour le piéger.

Encore contre son front, il la sentie attraper son poigner. Souriant à nouveau, il pensa que même si ce n'était qu'un pris de consolation, au moins ils étaient deux à être fous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rythme cardiaque de la voleuse s'accéléra, ce que Holmes accueilli comme la meilleure et la pire nouvelle à la fois : il la voulait éveillée et voulait continuer de la regarder dormir. Il redressa la tête et avec les lèvres à peine étirées, la contempla se débattre pour le rejoindre. Elle battit des paupières sans le voir et referma les yeux, avant d'aspirer une longue gorgée d'air. Même si elle tenait toujours fermement son poigner et avait toujours son index sur les lèvres, elle n'était pas encore assez éveillée pour avoir conscience de sa présence.

Alors, sachant que se phases de réveil pouvaient parfois durer plus de deux heures, Holmes se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser appuyé sur sa pommette. Ses longs cils battant chatouillèrent sa joue piquante.

- A votre tour de me réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure, car sa voix encore assoupie ne pouvait mieux faire.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je préfère ma manière à la votre…

- En effet, vous êtes infiniment plus tendre…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses doigts fins dans ses boucles épaisses, tandis qu'il pressait sa bouche à la sienne et la saisissait sous les genoux et dans le dos, afin de la soulever comme il se relevait. Elle quitta ainsi le divan chaud, enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

Ils se dirigèrent bien entendu vers la chambre, Holmes marchant lentement pour lui laisser le temps de se réveiller. Il la déposa ensuite sur le lit avec une délicatesse et une précaution excessive qui amusèrent Adler. Il la rejoint ensuite, la devinant dans l'obscurité.

Et enfin commencèrent les choses sérieuses. Lui dévorant les lèvres, il s'attaqua aux lacets de son corsage qui lui cédèrent immédiatement car il était passé maître dans l'art de dénouer les siens. Lui détacher la ceinture, lui enlever enfin son jupon, jeu de langues, combat de lèvres, main sur son torse, main sur ses seins, soupir expiré et soupir aspiré, ongles enfoncés dans la peau du dos, jambes emmêlées, mouvement rythmés et saccadés, gémissements, pression d'un corps sur l'autre.

Le monde trouvait un sens et avait disparu en même temps.

Haletante, elle raffermi la prise de ses jambes autour de lui, sentant monter en elle la grande explosion. Holmes la rejoint rapidement, lui provoquer ce plaisir en ajoutant au sien. Leurs joues collées l'une contre l'autre, ils savourèrent ce moment éphémère, elle, se délectant d'être là avec lui, et lui s'enivrant de lui faire tant de bien. Car la savoir ainsi était l'une de ses préoccupations chronique, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ni à elle, ni à personne. Qu'elle soit bien. En faisant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ou pas. Qu'elle soit simplement bien. Ce à quoi il s'employait toujours ardemment, surtout en cet instant où il lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il pouvait, s'agitant en elle avec toute la fièvre dont il était capable. Juste pour elle. Pour que sous ses caresses, elle sache toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle. Car de tous temps, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus beau au monde qu'un homme amoureux qui faisait l'amour. Et bien sûr c'était son cas, nul doute là-dessus.

Perdant presque haleine, il persistait dans cette course qui mêle puissance et endurance. Et ça valait la peine, car il vit son corps splendide se cambrer sous lui dans une courbe magnifique, embrasée, enivrée et enivrante, ivre des délices qu'il lui offrait et ne lui laissait pas le loisir de refuser. Et tous les dieux l'enviaient, lui qui abandonnait toute son énergie en elle, se contractant dans le plus beau des efforts.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, sinon à elle qui gémissait par sa faute et lui griffait le dos. Mais il n'en avait cure. Peu lui importaient les sillons qu'elle traçait dans sa chair, en même temps que lui dans la sienne. Plus elle le marquerait, et plus elle serait à lui. Lui le maître du jeu, elle la déesse du feu, ils étaient tous les deux à la place qui leur incombait. Ils s'affrontaient en temps normal, mais ce corps à corps n'avait pour but que de l'envoyer dans les étoiles. Et l'aimer. Encore et encore. Tatouer son âme, la dévorer des yeux et laisser sa peau le réclamer. Outrer les grands dieux dans leur chasteté et se faire damner loin du temps…

Elle gémit encore les sourcils froncés, arrondissant son dos en se collant contre lui, saisissant ses cheveux courts et maintenant humides dans son poing. Si elle voulait la vie, il lui donnait la sienne, car pour avoir connu le baiser qu'elle lui asséna, il aurait accepté de mourir sans hésiter. A ce moment là, il su qu'il était parvenu à la combler comme elle le méritait.

La tempête se calma, à leur grand regret. Essoufflé, épuisé, trempé de sueur, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine d'Adler, toute aussi essoufflée et ruisselante, mais un peu moins éreintée. Elle lui laissa quelques instants, le temps de récupérer, durant lesquels il écouta son cœur s'escrimer en elle, comme lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, l'oreille collée à son sein, les mains sur ses hanches. Puis, l'enserrant toujours entre ses jambes, elle saisi les tempes de son amant et ramena son front humide à ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, il la laissa faire, son ventre appuyant sur le sien au rythme de son essoufflement, et sa respiration rapide s'écrasant en vagues incandescentes sur sa peau mouillée, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Il se redressa un peu et regarda son beau visage, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, la serrant contre lui. Elle était magnifique. Sa peau pâle devenant parfaitement blanche, diaphane, sous les rayons purs de la pleine lune qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre, ses grands yeux de saphir étincelant et l'électrisant. Comment voulait-elle qu'il reprenne son souffle ?

Quelque part dans leur petite bulle de tendresse et d'amour, ignorants, isolés du fracas du monde et du froid de Londres.

Entourant de ses bras les reins de Holmes, elle tendit le cou vers sa joue qu'elle embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer sept petits mots.

- Je t'aime Sherlock. Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, Irène…

- J'avais cru comprendre…

Ils se laissèrent lentement retomber sur l'oreiller et la tête de Holmes retrouva sa place. Le sentant à son tour endormir, Irène ramena la couverture sur lui, songeant qu'il était tout mouillé, et enserra sa tête comme pour le protéger, caressant son front et ses cheveux.

Demain il faudrait absolument qu'elle remercie Watson pour sa brillante idée, à moins qu'il n'ait déjà comprit le message s'il avait dormi ici ce soir, car tous les deux avaient dû réveiller au moins Buckingham Palace…


End file.
